Haunting My Regrets
by xakemii
Summary: Straight after the Final Battle. Hermione tries to soothe Ron, when Malfoy appears. Character death. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Was written for the "Love Quotes" Challenge.

* * *

**

I watched as the Weasley family were surrounding the lifeless body of Fred. The battle had ended moments before, and we were now tending to the wounded, and worse. It was natural that the family mourned Fred. I threw a sideways glance at Harry, unsure of what to do. Like me, Harry was sitting just outside the tight circle, with tears slipping quietly down his cheeks. I knew that he was blaming himself, like he always did. I patted his arm, trying to muster up the strength to smile at him. I think he tried smiling back, even though it turned out as a grimace. We both turned to our best friend, Ron. He was sitting beside George, Fred's twin, who was wailing loudly. I pulled myself into the circle, resting my head on Ron's shoulder.

"It'll be okay," I whispered. Even I didn't believe it. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Ginny had ripped her gaze from Fred, and had taken to comforting Harry. Neville walked past, carrying Colin, who had fallen in the battle. One look at George could tell you that he would never be the same without his twin by his side.

"No it won't," Ron choked out, seeing through my words. I blinked up at him, not saying anything. There was no point. I wouldn't be able to say anything that would help the situation. I had read almost every book in the Hogwarts library, but none told me what to do when your best friend's older brother was killed. Ron was quiet, his sobs silencing. I looked up, following the line of his gaze. It didn't take me long to figure out why he was narrowing his eyes. Draco Malfoy stood over us. I gripped on to Ron's arm, hoping that he wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Go away, Malfoy," I hissed. "You're not wanted."

"I know that, Granger," he snarled back. Then he just looked awkward, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I came to apologize."

"For what?" I exclaimed. "Letting Death Eaters in Hogwarts? Ruining everything?"

Malfoy winced as I screamed at him. He almost looked apologetic. I analysed his face, trying to read it. I knew he couldn't really be sorry; after all, he was a Malfoy. In my experience, Malfoy's were never sorry.

"For everything," he muttered. "For," he paused to gesture at the distraught people around us. "This."

"You ruined the wizarding world, Malfoy," I sneered. "Yet you still manage to be the most tragic thing in it."

Beside me, Ron shuddered. I was hoping it was from a slight laugh, not because of the cold. Malfoy looked dejected, and I bit my lip, wondering if I had been too harsh. No, I decided in my mind, Malfoy had put my friend's and I through so much more than what a few simple words I had said could ever cover. There was that time when he called me the M-Word (Ron had me promise never to say the real word out loud); everyone near me had practically fainted from shock. I stood, glaring at Malfoy, wondering how many innocent lives he had taken that night. I slowly stood up, whipping my wand out from the inside of my cloak. Malfoy's eye widened as I pointed it at him.

"Granger," he gasped. "I'm really am sorry."

I looked around me. Fred had now been taken away, as well as many others. The sorrow that had surrounded as still hadn't left though, and I doubted that I ever would. None of this would have happened if it weren't for Malfoy. He was the one that had allowed the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts last year. It was his fault. Did I really want to kill him though? Didn't that lower me down to his level? _What I am thinking!_ I screamed to myself silently. I had just fought in the final battle, and survived, thank Merlin, yet I was questioning saying two simple words to the person I hated the most?

"I knew you wouldn't," Malfoy smirked, as I lowered my wand.

"Count your lucky stars," I muttered.

"Hermione, he's not worth it," Ron whispered into ear. I jumped in surprise. I thought he gone to with Charlie, who had been carrying Fred. "Put your wand away," he directed.

"Fine." Hesitantly, I pocketed my wand, still not shifting my gaze from Malfoy's devious face. He looked far too happy with himself for my liking. I turned to Ron, before I changed my mind about Malfoy. "We should go find Harry." Ron nodded, taking my hand.

"You weren't really going to kill him, were you?" he asked, when we were just out of earshot.

"Maybe," I replied truthfully. There was no denying that the thought had crossed my mind.

"I'm glad you didn't."

"What?" I turned to stare at Ron, gobsmacked. I thought he had hated Malfoy just as much as I had. He laughed lightly, in spite of all that had happened.

"It would haunt you." I nodded slowly, knowing that he was right.

"Thanks for stopping me," I murmured, not really wanting to back down. For a moment, I had wanted to kill Malfoy, and I'd remember that moment for the rest of my life.

George would never forget seeing his twin die, just like I would never forget wanting to kill Draco Malfoy.


End file.
